You Can't Win Against Ducati
by RevalisPyross
Summary: Natsuki's addicted to a game, Shizuru needs some love and Ducati is going to solve their problems by causing mischief.
1. Playing the Game

**You Can't Win Against Ducati**

**Playing the Game**

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Distracted from the Competition. You don't need to read the other one, but you might want to anyway ;) Thanks for the generous reviews for the one-shot. No Shizuru in this chapter (not counting the omake), but she'll make an appearance later.

BTW The game Natsuki is play is completely made up, though it's supposed to be a lot like Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus.

**Sunrise owns Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru and Natsuki own Ducati, although he thinks it's the other way around.**

"YES! YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!" Natsuki yelled, her eyes wide with excitement as she pressed down hard with her thumb. She watched as the blow connected with man's face, sending him flying back to crash into the nearby wall before the cut-scene took over the screen. She screamed triumphantly and punched the air so violently that she nearly fell forwards off of the sofa.

She had been trying to defeat that boss for almost a week and her failures had driven her to almost obsessively play the game. It had irked her on the amount of times she had almost been successful to have victory snatched away from her at the last moment, causing her to start again more aggravated and determined to win.

But it wasn't just her that had become frustrated about her losses; Shizuru was becoming annoyed how Natsuki would stay in front of the console for hours instead of spending time with her. But what really got under her skin was how Natsuki wouldn't join her in bed until it was ridiculously late, so their sex life had been dramatically reduced. If it wasn't for that damned boss's scythe… and perhaps Natsuki's insistence to play every game on hard mode instead of normal on the first try.

But now she had finally beaten him it meant that she could finish the game, make Shizuru happy and save her console from being thrown out of the window. Feeling fairly content, she focused on the cut-scene.

"What? Aww, hell no!" she yelled as her opponent stood up and grinned evilly at her through the screen. She watched as two-bat like wings sprouted from his back and he launched off, flapping away with his newly acquired appendages.

Natsuki gritted her teeth and promised the troublesome boss a world of pain. First though, she had to get to a save point. She hoped that she could make it because her health was low and she had used up all of her potions. She nodded with determination and started forward, wary of any enemies that might suddenly appear.

Ducati, the silver Siberian husky puppy, lay on the floor as he watched his master shift through emotions like a schizophrenic on speed. If he had eyebrows, he knew he would have raised them, but since he didn't he settled for twitching his ears at every strange hand motion and scream instead.

He eyed the strange box that stood on the floor close by, examining the wire that stretched between it and the blue haired girl who was currently squirming in her seat, waving the smaller box in her hands in time to her movements.

He sat up with his ears laid flat against his head, teeth bared as a soft growl rumbled from his throat. The strange box was torturing his master! Her screams and odd behaviour confirmed it. For some reason, she couldn't stop it and had returned for more punishment everyday the past week. Perhaps she was feared it… or maybe it was brainwashing her!

Ducati knew what he had to do. He was going to save his master.

He glanced up at her, hoping she hadn't noticed his aggressive out burst. Luckily Natsuki was too fixated with the game. It was essential she didn't notice until he had done his job or else she may try to stop him. He briefly wondered if she'll reward him with some mayo once he saved her, his tail wagging at the thought before he decided to get on with his mission.

The puppy silently padded up to the evil box, sniffing it slightly but not too much, just in case he got brainwashed as well. He spied two more wires leading out the back. The puppy bared his teeth in a grin. He knew that these gave the box its power, so if he just did this…

Natsuki was leaning forward slightly, proud that she had gotten past her enemies with so little health. She was so close to the save point. Twenty steps, fifteen steps, ten…

She frowned as the picture on the screen began to flicker. She looked down at the console and saw Ducati's jaws wrapped around a wire, pulling frantically.

"Ducati! No!" She rushed forward and grabbed the puppy just as he yanked the wire free. Natsuki held the puppy out at arms length with a strange look on her face, staring into his proud blue eyes before hugging him close to her. Ducati snuggled into the embrace, happy with the prize he received for his heroic victory, though he would have preferred some mayo.

"Never do that again!" What? But he had just saved her from the evil box! Natsuki pulled back and cupped the puppy's chin in her hand to make sure he was looking at her, though she needn't have bothered as his confused mind demanded an explanation.

"That was so dangerous; you could have got electrocuted and got a one-way ticket to doggy heaven!" Her angry expression softened as she began to mumble, uncomfortable with how heart-felt her words were about to become. "I would have lost my puppy pal and I don't want that to happen. I know you and Shizuru haven't been happy with me recently because I've been spending more time playing on that thing than I have been with you, but that's going to change soon. So promise me you won't do that again."

Ducati pulled his head from her grasp and nodded, disturbed at how close to crying his master was. He didn't quite understand everything, but he knew that he would never try anything like that again. Natsuki smiled and patted his head.

"Good. That way Shizuru won't be kicking my ass because she's come home from work to find you all toasty. And I won't be playing the game as much anymore, I'll just save it and- oh crap!" Natsuki finally remembered that Ducati had pulled out one of the wires to the console. Thankfully, it was the scart cable so she just plugged the wire back in.

Ducati jumped on the sofa and lay down, wondering if his efforts had been in vain as he watched Natsuki pick up the controller and settle down next to him. He sighed as he closed his eyes, fully intending to ignore his master when she began yelling again. He felt the sofa shift underneath him a couple of minutes later and music of the game suddenly stopped.

"So Ducati, what do you want to do?" He looked up at his master who had a playful smile on her face and wagged his tail. What did he want to do? Oh, he had a few ideas.

**Omake**

Shizuru: Aww, my Natsuki and Ducati are so cute. (Happy expression becomes suspicious.) Natsuki?

Natsuki: Mmm?

Shizuru: Would you really rather spend more time on a game than with me?

Natsuki: No, of course not. (Pauses for a second, taking a shaky breath.) I love you more than mayo.

Shizuru: (Beams at the thought of being loved more than Natsuki's disgusting addiction.) So I'm number one in you heart?

Natsuki: (Looks down to hide her blush.) Erm, yeah.

Shizuru: (Screams and gives Natsuki a hug that forces Natsuki's face into her breasts.)

Natsuki: Can't… Breathe…

Ducati: (Raises his head to watch the couple and speaks in his telepathic voice that only happens in the omake.) Oi, how much do you love me?

Author: (Replies for Natsuki because it looks like Shizuru isn't going to let go anytime soon.) As much as mayonnaise.

Ducati: Well, that explains the crying. Master always gets sappy when it comes to mayo.

Natsuki: (Frees herself enough to speak.) Do not!

Ducati: Do too!

Natsuki: Do not!

Ducati: Do too!

Natsuki: Do- Mmph!

Author: (Puts away camera after taking multiple shots of Shizuru and Natsuki kissing.) Guys, I'll see you next omake, I'm off to write the next chapter.


	2. Walkies

You Can't Win Against Ducati

**Walkies**

Author's note: I'm changing this to a T because I'm getting way too suggestive. Stupid gutter brain. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! It's great know what people think of my stories.

**Do I have really have to say it? I don't want to. Alright, I'll say it, just put those handcuffs away! I don't own Mai Hime or ShizNat, Sunrise does. Happy now?**

Ducati paused, cocking his head to the side with his face bearing the canine equivalent of Shizuru's thoughtful expression, trying to decide what he and his master should do. A thought came to him. With sparkling icy blue eyes he leapt off the sofa, ran out of the lounge and into the entrance hall.

Natsuki remained where she was with one hand on her hip and an amused smile tugging at her lips. A lone brow rose as something thudded in the hall followed by a mixture of growls and yaps.

A minute later the silver ball of fur came bouncing back in with something blue trailing behind him. Natsuki's heart almost melted when the puppy sat down in front of her with his lead in his mouth, tail thrashing with excitement as his eyes looking up at her beseechingly. She vaguely wondered where the badass lone wolf had gone as she leant down and patted the puppy's head.

"You wanna go to the park, boy?" Ducati stood on his hind legs and pawed her knees in reply. She laughed and attached the lead to its matching blue collar. The husky charged forward, straining against the lead as he tugged his master out of their front door and to the door that led out of the building.

"Whoa, calm down Ducati! I know you enjoy your walks, especially on beautiful days like this," Natsuki said as she opened the door. "…Or not." Both she and her puppy stared out at the scene, both unbelieving. Simultaneously they both closed their eyes and shook their heads before opening them again, but the image stayed the same.

The beautiful, sunny day had somehow morphed into a horrific downpour; the rain lashed down towards the earth and the wind had a stinging bite to it. The road was almost filled with water and they watched as one unlucky man got more drenched than he already was when a car drove past him. Natsuki looked down at the husky by her side.

"You still want to go for a walk?" she asked jokingly. Ducati peered back at her with determined eyes and nodded. Natsuki thought the puppy was replying to her sarcasm until he started venture out into the storm. Panicking, Natsuki hauled him back in to their apartment and slammed the door.

"We're not going out there! We'll drown!" She screeched, something she had never done before in her life. Ducati's ears sagged and he whimpered, doing his best to look adorable and dejected. Natsuki shook her head furiously. This was one battle she wasn't going to lose.

"No. Way. Not in a million years. I'm not getting wet for anyone… except for maybe Shizuru… aaaaaaagghh! I can't believe I just said that!" Natsuki blushed madly, blaming the cuteness of the puppy for throwing her off guard, Shizuru's highly sensual bedroom talk and her sudden celibacy. Ducati cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding what his flustered master meant. Natsuki's eyes widened when she realized who said that to and her blush deepened.

"Forget I said the last bit about, erm, getting wet for Shiz- gaaaahh! Why do I feel like I'm digging myself a deeper hole?" she yelled as she buried her hands in her hair. Ducati stared at her, totally lost. Why was his master talking about Kaichou when they were supposed to be going for a walk? And why was she getting flustered about the word wet?

The now tomato-red girl decided to save herself from anymore embarrassment by marching into the lounge and flinging herself onto the sofa, burying her head deep into the cushions, waiting to die.

Ducati padded after her and stood staring at her from the door way as his heart sank. He _really_ wanted to go on that walk. He dropped his head and sighed as he stalked off to his master's bedroom.

He lay on Natsuki's and Shizuru's bed, inhaling their mixed scents that were entrapped in the covers, as he moped about how unfair it was. She had asked him what he wanted to do but she refused had him because of a little bit of rain. It just wasn't fair.

He scanned the room in boredom, lazily searching for any signs of his master's 'secret' stash of mayo. Shizuru had banned the condiment from the house when she discovered that Ducati was as addicted to the stuff as Natsuki was. The blue haired biker had put up a fight, but as always Shizuru had her way. Or so it seemed. Natsuki still secretly brought her beloved mayo and hid it where she thought no could find it, not knowing that her lover knew exactly what she was doing.

Shizuru didn't mind her having some mayo occasionally, but the amount she put on every single meal was quite ridiculous in the eyes of the ex-Kaichou and it was the last straw when she found out that the puppy was hooked on it too. By banning it she had successfully lowered Natsuki's intake and cut Ducati's off completely. But what the cunning girl didn't know was that Natsuki would share the mayo with her puppy whenever Shizuru was not around.

Ducati took great satisfaction that not once did the biker win their daily breakfast duel before Shizuru had banned it. It served her right for not taking him for a walk.

His eyes halted on the chair in the corner. Natsuki used to have a bad habit of dropping her clothes on the floor and leave them there until she dressed in them again, so Shizuru had trained her to dump her things on the chair so she wouldn't have to pick them up.

On the chair today was a pair of jeans and a bra. Natsuki's most favourite, expensive, limited-edition bra. An evil glint entered icy blue orbs as Ducati jumped off the bed. After all, revenge was a dish too sweet to ignore.

Natsuki lifted her head off of the sofa when she heard a loud thud. Wondering what it could be she got off the sofa and walked to the bedroom door, where the noise had come from.

"Ducati?" She called softly as she opened the door. A ball of silver streaked past her and she froze. That had better not be what she thought it was in his mouth. She turned around, eyebrow twitching slightly as she faced the puppy.

She didn't know whether to scream, cry or get a gun. Her best bra was in the puppy's mouth, saliva soaking into the black and blue lace as sharp teeth clung on to it. Ducati stood proudly with his tail wagging, the look upon his face clearly saying "If you want it, come and get it."

Natsuki's hands balled up into tight fists, ignoring the pain as her fingernails dug into her palms. Her whole body trembled as she tried to control her rage, ignoring the heat that radiated from her, lips peeling back to reveal clenched teeth. Ducati stopped wagging his tail and shrunk back. He was no extremely scared.

"Y-you p-p-put that d-down NOW!" She roared. Ducati turned tail and ran. Natsuki growled and chased after him. The puppy darted underneath the table that they ate at everyday and ran into the kitchen. Natsuki avoided the table and followed him into the kitchen. She felt something solid against her foot and fell flat on her face. Paws clambered over her back and her pride took yet another blow from the husky.

She got up and kicked the broom handle out the way as she heard a key going into the lock of the front door. Ducati glanced at her and grinned, the trophy in his mouth ripping slightly. Natsuki's eyes widened and she mouthed 'no', but the pup was gone.

She scrambled after him to find a surprised looking Shizuru standing in the hall way. Peering over her shoulder she could see both doors were open and that the puppy was standing outside in the rain, waiting to take his master for a run. Natsuki grabbed her trainers and proceeded to put them on.

"Shit. Shizuru why did you leave both doors open?"

"I've got some shopping in the car and was hoping you'll bring it in for me. Why has he got your bra?" Shizuru countered, raising up a couple of carrier bags that she held as Natsuki ran past her. She watched as Ducati darted off with Natsuki trailing closely behind. Shizuru huffed.

"Fine, I'll get them myself then." She said in an irritated voice before relaxing into a smile. "Ara, I'll go make myself some tea instead. Natsuki can get them later." She left the doors open for the two mayonnaise addicts and went into the kitchen, grinning at Ducati's revenge as she was still pissed of at Natsuki for ignoring her. Good boy, she thought.

Ducati got his walk after all.

**Omake**

Natsuki: (White faced.) My best bra…

Ducati: (Feeling slightly worried.) Calm down, it's only a story. I wouldn't really do that.

Shizuru: Ara, ara, am I really the only person who can get you wet?

Natsuki: (All the blood in her in her body rushes to her face.) Shizuru! You don't expect me to answer that do you?

Shizuru: Yes.

Natsuki: Oi Author!

Author: (Counting the money she got from the photos she took in the last omake that she sold on eBay.) Hmm?

Natsuki: Why did you write that?

Author: Write what?

Natsuki: You know what!

Author: No, I don't.

Natsuki: (Turns to Shizuru who is grinning at her, then Ducati before quickly changing her mind.) Shizuru…me… wet.

Author: Oh, that! (Smiles.) Shizuru told me to.

Natsuki: SHIZURU!!

Shizuru: Ara, I'm not going to let everyone think I'm the only one who can't go without sex.

Ducati: What's sex?

(Silence)


	3. Bath Time

You Can't Win Against Ducati

**Bath Time**

Author's note: More Shizuru because there definitely wasn't enough of her in the last chapter and she finally gets what she wants, but I am NOT turning this into a M rated fiction, so don't expect anything graphic. Bit of background of the couple in this chapter, because I never said when this was set and it was bugging me. And these chapters are just getting longer; I thought I'd never finish this. Thanks for the reviews, you've all been great! XD

**Even though Mai Hime isn't mine, can I say it is? Pleeeeeeasssssse?**

Natsuki stepped into the hot spray, gasping as the water hit her freezing cold body. She closed her eyes as she repressed a shiver, running her hands through her hair and down her neck. She had chased Ducati for nearly fifteen minutes through the down pour and when she returned Shizuru had ordered her to take a shower straight away, worried about her lover's health.

She had asked what they were going to do with Ducati, who was just as soaked as she was and even muddier. Shizuru had just smiled and said that she would take care of him. If Natsuki wasn't so cold and miserable she would have been suspicious of that smile, she would have seen that mischievous glint in those crimson eyes and she would have definitely locked the door before stepping into the shower.

Natsuki ignored the door as it opened and instinctively braced herself for the inevitable blush that will follow the taunt which was sure to come. But instead of hearing Shizuru's beautiful Kyoto-ben voice she heard a splash.

She looked over her shoulder and screamed. Somehow she had missed the fact that the bath was partly filled with warm water, probably because her mind had been solely fixed on the shower that stood proudly in the corner of the room. She stared at the unhappy puppy in the bath before shifting her gaze to the smiling woman who leaned over him.

"Ara, ara, I knew my Natsuki was a screamer, but I've never heard her scream like that." She cocked her head, her expression shifting to something unidentifiable, causing chills to run down her lover's spine. "I will have to try harder in our love-making so I can hear that delicious sound again, when she gives me the chance."

Natsuki felt her blood rush into her cheeks as she remembered all of the things Shizuru had ever done to her. She was sure she would die of ecstasy if her lover intensified what they already did, so she hoped Shizuru wouldn't try too hard, although she probably wouldn't need to.

But the biker felt a stab of guilt for neglecting her lover when she heard the last part, as Shizuru didn't know about her resolution. She was about to tell the tawny haired girl an edited version of what she had told Ducati earlier that day and make it up to her, when she heard a whimper. She refocused on Ducati, who she had forgotten about in the midst of sultry promises and perverse thoughts.

He was trying desperately to get out of the bath and would have already done so if it wasn't for Shizuru easily stopping him. He gave up and allowed Shizuru to cover him with the doggy shampoo.

Ducati hated baths with a passion. In his opinion water was something to play in and a way to get covered in mud, not to stand still and allow that freakishly warm water to wash that hard earned mud away. Even so, he secretly liked it when one of his owners massaged the shampoo into his coat, as he found it rather soothing.

He turned icy blue orbs to his master, who at that moment remembered that she was naked and had turned her body around to face Shizuru during her thoughts. The blush covered her whole body as it spun around to face the wall.

"G-get him out of him now!" she yelled as she folded her arms over her small but firm breasts. Shizuru looked towards her with an amused grin on her face that quickly froze.

Her crimson eyes trailed over Natsuki's lightly-muscled naked body that was tense with frustration and felt her heart somersault in her chest. The blue haired girl looked like an ice goddess who had just been thawed out from her frozen prison. Shizuru's mouth suddenly turned dry and she ran her tongue over pink lips to dampen them.

Rivulets ran down a creamy back to slide across her smooth and shapely buttocks before either falling to the ground below or to continue a slow descent by trailing down her legs. The spray of the hot water created a mist that wrapped itself around her, causing Shizuru to become jealous as ghost-like tendrils touched places she longed to caress.

Shizuru shook her head and tried to steady her breathing, telling her libido to calm down. When she had first walked in to the bathroom and saw Natsuki she had wanted to just slip into the shower beside her lover and ravish her, but it was the first time that day that the older girl had looked at her properly and feelings deeper than lust started to rise.

After the Carnival she had almost lost Natsuki and it had taken nearly four months for them to rebuild their friendship to a level where they were be comfortable around each other. Shizuru had given up all her hopes of ever being more to Natsuki than a friend, even though she could still feel her love for the girl coursing through her veins.

Shizuru had thought about leaving Fuuka many times, she had even packed her bags once, but she couldn't leave. Natsuki needed her. She just didn't need her in _that_ way. Or so she thought.

She had been surprised when Natsuki came up behind her on New Years Eve and tenderly placed her hands on the older girl's hips. She had whispered softly in her ear that she wanted to speak to her in private. Shizuru was absolutely breathless as Natsuki led her away from the karaoke party that Mai was hosting and outside.

When Natsuki told her that she loved her the way Shizuru wanted to be loved, she couldn't hold back the tears. If she had died that moment she would have died happy, but then she would have missed the sweetest kiss she had ever received.

Time passed and their relationship became deeper. The love the two girls shared grew stronger everyday and still continues to do so. Eventually, they got a flat together and two years after the Carnival Natsuki had found the most adorable Siberian husky puppy.

"Ara, I couldn't do that, I've just started to wash him. Do you want our home to be covered in muddy paw prints or for our precious Ducati to get sick?" Her question was met with mumbled "No" and some uneasy shifting that caused the older girl to gasp as a delectable rear swayed temptingly in front of her.

"Ikezu," Shizuru muttered before speaking normally, her voice taking up a teasing tone. "I thought my Natsuki would have told me to take him out of here as soon as I put him in the bath. So did you lose your voice in your embarrassment, or were you thinking dirty thoughts?"

"Shi-Shizuru!" The blue haired girl yelled as she huddled in the furthest corner of the shower, hiding her face as she regained the blush she had just managed to lose. Shizuru giggled as she continued to wash Ducati, who was wriggling with impatience. Why was this bath taking so long?

Natsuki glanced over her shoulder with a frown on her face, but couldn't help snickering when she saw the husky. The lathered shampoo covered his entire body and made him look like a sheep, as the bubbles gave the same fluffy appearance. Ducati glared at her before pointedly looking her up and down. Natsuki turned away again to stare at the wall in front of her.

If she wasn't in danger of exposing herself even more than she already had, she would have grabbed the towel that was on the rail behind Shizuru and wrapped it around herself. Instead she was just going to protect the front of her body from the husky's eyes.

Natsuki sighed and decided that she may as well wash her hair whilst she was in the shower. She looked down at the shampoo and realised that she would have to bend down to get it, which would expose herself in the worst possible way. She glanced once again over her shoulder and swore when she saw Ducati was staring at her with pleading eyes, silently begging for his ordeal to end.

Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool tiles. Behind her Shizuru was rinsing off the agitated puppy with the shower head that was connected to the bath taps. She heard a low growl and the splashing of water before a high-pitched squeal pierced the room. Natsuki spun round and deduced what had happened in less than a moment.

Ducati had decided that enough was enough and had sprung out of the bath. Shizuru, who was only partially paying attention to what she was doing because she was thinking of ways to make a certain blue haired girl scream like she had earlier (although the girl in question didn't actually know about this), had been caught off guard as the husky pelted into her chest and was badly unbalanced.

Natsuki had turned around at the moment where Shizuru was about to fall, when time slows down and you know you're about to fall but your body doesn't try to stop it. Crimson orbs met emerald as the realisation came to them at the same time. Then gravity began to take its toll.

Without a second thought Natsuki jumped out the shower to save her falling lover. Her wet foot met the already damp tile and friction refused to take hold. Natsuki found the floor rushing up to meet her the second time that day and she put her hands out to brace herself for the contact. She landed on the floor with a loud thump and she gasped as the stinging pain raced along her body.

With her head bowed she raised herself onto all fours, her eyes clenched shut to stop the tears that threatened to leak out. A small voice in her head told her that she had become pathetic since she had lost her Hime powers, but was answered by a resounding "Shut up!" from all the other little voices in her head.

"Owwww," she moaned, hoping to get some sympathy from Shizuru. Shizuru! Her head snapped up to check on the person who she had miserably tried to save, to find herself staring into blue. A tiny black nose jabbed into her cheek before a small pink tongue slid roughly against it.

"Aaaaaaaaaggghhhhhh!" She screamed as she threw herself back onto her knees and wrapped her arms over her breasts. "Ducati! If you ever… do that again… I'll-"

"Ara, ara, he was just making sure you were alright, Natsuki," Shizuru panted from where she was leaning back against the metal towel rail that was bolted onto the wall. She had grabbed on to it just after Natsuki started to fall, saving herself from her own messy landing. She still hadn't completely recovered from the shock of it so her breathing was still heavy, causing her breasts to heave with every shaky breath.

Natsuki found this a little distracting and couldn't help but stare at her breasts. Eventually she managed to drag her eyes away and focus on her lover's flushed face. The perverted part of her brain idly noted that Shizuru looked similar to when she had just had an orgasm, just more clothed.

Natsuki tore her gaze away from her lover before any more perverted thoughts entered her mind and narrowed her eyes at the puppy who was sitting in front of her, who was looking absolutely innocent and adorable.

"Shizuru, get him out of here so I can cover myself up." The tawny haired girl pouted and looked incredibly disappointed.

"Ohhh, but I enjoy seeing Natsuki naked on the floor all wet," she moaned. Natsuki shot her a death glare that, of course, had no affect on the girl. Shizuru picked up Ducati, but stopped just inches away from Natsuki's face with the puppy in her arms.

"Na-tsu-ki, that was twice I've heard you scream, but it was not under my administrations. I will be fixing that… tonight." As she walked away, Natsuki sat there as if she was carved out of stone, her mind whirling at the implications of Shizuru's declaration.

"Oh, and Natsuki? Clean the bathroom for me, darling." The door closed, both puppy and girl was gone. Natsuki stayed still for a moment before dropping her head in her hands.

"Baka."

Twenty minutes later Natsuki was back in the shower, finally able to wash her hair. The bathroom had been scrubbed with bleach and not a speck of dirt could be found. She had just begun to lather the shampoo up on her hair when a warm body pressed behind her.

"Let me do that for you." A familiar voice whispered into her ear. She relaxed as strong fingers buried themselves into her hair and started to massage her scalp. A light moan escaped her throat as light kisses were placed on her shoulders.

"Shizuru…" she breathed as those hands left her head to cup her breasts. She gasped as a thumb lazily flicked an already erect nipple as fingers on the other hand teased the other. The body behind her pressed closer to her, breasts rubbing against Natsuki's slick body.

"I want to hear you scream, Na-tsu-ki." And she did, as well as making a lot of other noises that delighted Shizuru's ears as they made love in the shower. Ducati sat outside, wondering what they were doing in there, but happy that it seemed like things had returned to normal. Then a strange, rumbling noise was heard that didn't come from either girl in the bathroom.

Ducati was getting hungry.

**Omake**

Shizuru: I think Author has a water fetish.

Author: WHAT?! (Blushes.) I do not!

Shizuru: Then why do you keep writing water scenes then? There was me getting out the shower in Distracted from the Competition, there was my Natsuki talking about getting wet in the last chapter and in this one my Natsuki is in the shower.

Author: It's just how it panned out, okay? I DO NOT HAVE A WATER FETISH!

Natsuki: I agree with Shizuru, you do have a thing for water. And why do you keep describing my ass?

Shizuru: (Stares at Author dangerously.) Yes, why do you keep describing MY Natsuki's ass in a sensual way?

Author: (Incredibly scared and trying to think of a good excuse.) Well, erm, you see… Natsuki did have her back to you and uh, (drops voice to a tiny whisper.) Natsuki has a great ass.

Shizuru: (Narrows her eyes) What was the last bit?

Author: Nothing.

Shizuru: I hope you haven't been looking at my Natsuki… (Naginata materialises in hand.) …whilst thinking perverse thoughts, Author.

Author: Erm, nope. Too short.

Natsuki: (Pistols materialising in hands.) Who are you calling short? I'm taller than you!

Author: (Panicking.) Ducati! Save me!

Ducati: You got yourself into this mess; you can get yourself out of it again.

Author: Shit! Later! (Author runs away with two pissed off Himes hot on her trail)

**Alternate Omake** (because I couldn't resist)

"Let me do that for you." A familiar voice whispered into her ear. She relaxed as strong fingers buried themselves into her hair and started to massage her scalp. A light moan escaped her throat as light kisses were placed on her shoulders.

"Shizuru…" she breathed as those hands left her head to cup her breasts… before pulling away.

"Shizuru?"

Natsuki felt her heart miss a beat as she spun around to face the person who clearly wasn't Shizuru… and screamed. Standing there wearing nothing but confusion on her face was Midori.

"What the HELL are you doing? Where's Shizuru?" Natsuki yelled hiding her breasts for what seemed like the millionth time today. Her throat was sore, her pride was shot to pieces and she was starting to feel desperate.

Midori shrugged and swayed slightly. Natsuki looked into her eyes and growled at the person who was obviously intoxicated. She barged past her and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around Midori, she dragged her out of the bathroom and pushed her onto the sofa.

"Sleep," Natsuki ordered and felt a little surprised that Midori actually did as she was told. Filing that information away for future karaoke parties, the blue haired girl stalked off towards the bed room, where Shizuru was just coming from.

"Natsuki, why is Midori asleep wearing nothing but a towel on our sofa?" the tawny haired girl managed to ask before her lover claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking it off, Natsuki hauled the surprised girl into the bedroom.

"Come on, you've got a promise to fulfil."


	4. Hunger Pains

You Can't Win Against Ducati

**Hunger Pains**

Author's note: Sorry this update has been so long; I've been on holiday twice in the space of the last four weeks and I haven't been able to get on the computer. When I finally did manage to get on the damn thing BT took away my internet for no good reason! Grrrrr, crappy English companies. Okay, I'm going stop ranting and let you read this thing.

BTW: I only have a water fetish when it includes beautiful women ;) And thank you for all the reviews I've received for this fic, I know I haven't replied to you all like I usually do, but it's the same reason as above. You're all bloody nice people!

**Mai Hime isn't mine but Ducati is. (A pair of pistols and a naginata appears.) Okay, Ducati belongs to Natsuki and Shizuru. (Author lives.)**

A few of hours later the bathroom door swung open and Shizuru calmly strolled out with a satisfied smile on her face. Natsuki staggered after her, looking and feeling exhausted but was wearing an expression that matched her lover's.

"Shiiii-zuuuu-ruuu, how am I going to go to work tomorrow if I can't walk?" she moaned. What they had just done completely blew her mind and she was sure that she would be feeling it the next day.

"Ara, Natsuki will just have to spend the whole day in bed," the tawny haired girl drawled with a slow, suggestive wink. Natsuki blushed but her smile grew larger, as she knew she would enjoy the events that would happen on her day off.

However her smile quickly faded when she saw Ducati's accusing gaze fixed on her from where he stood on the sofa.

"Shizuru," she whispered. "He's looking at me as if he knows that we… did what we just did."

"He gives me that same look whenever I go into the kitchen while you're still unconscious. He always knows when we make love. After all, we're not exactly quiet," Shizuru replied as her smile widened as a dangerous glint flickered in her eyes. Natsuki shivered and clutched the towel that was wrapped around her tighter.

"Now I know how my foster parents felt when I asked them what those funny noises were in the night," she said dryly. Shizuru laughed and dragged her to the bedroom where the musical sound suddenly stopped. Long moments of deafening silence dragged on until…

"DUCATI!!"

**A Few Hours Before (The End of the Last Chapter)**

Ducati padded away from the door, trying to figure out what he could eat. He found the noises of his growling stomach annoying and he knew he couldn't wait for his owners to come out of the bathroom as they would be in there for hours.

He went into the kitchen and nosed his food bowl, although he knew that he had eaten all of his biscuits earlier that day. He peered up at the top of the work surfaces, finding nothing edible at all let alone in his reach. He looked around at the cupboards and found one that wasn't shut properly. He nudged it open and grinned although he felt disappointed.

What Ducati had found was Shizuru's tea collection. It was an entire cupboard practically overflowing with different types of tea from all over the world. Whilst Natsuki's addiction had been banned, Shizuru's was still going at full force, as Natsuki's attempts to stop her from drinking the beverage had failed miserably.

The silver husky closed his blue orbs and inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma of the different scents that teased his nose. Shizuru sometimes gave the puppy some tea when Natsuki wasn't around and he enjoyed it almost as much as mayonnaise. He often wondered whether the two girls were competing against each other to see who could corrupt the puppy with their addictions the most. If so, Natsuki was winning.

Ducati stopped sniffing and eyed the tea. Is tea just as tasty to eat as it is to drink? He was about to find out.

He pawed at the boxes at the front until one fell down onto the kitchen floor. He gnawed at the edges but quickly grew bored, so he picked the box up in his jaws and swung his head side to side until the box ripped, scattering tea bags all over the kitchen. He picked one up and began to chew, but spat it out when he didn't like the taste. The puppy looked at the box and saw that it was Earl Grey, a flavour he didn't particularly like.

Deciding that it was the flavour that was wrong, he repeated the process twice. The first with green tea which he liked at first until the weird after taste kicked in and the second was mint tea that he rather liked so he ate the whole box. (Author's note: As I'm not in the habit of eating tea, I made the tastes up so I apologise to those who do if I got anything wrong.)

Ducati gave up eating tea as it was starting to make him queasy and he wasn't feeling as hungry anymore. He made his way around the discarded tea bags and loped to the bedroom so he could lie down on the bed.

He stretched out on the crimson and black satin covers, his eyes drooping as he started to descend into the world of slumber, glad to be away his aching stomach. Ducati was totally exhausted after the day's events and a nap was exactly what he needed. His breathing became deeper and he felt totally relaxed.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

The scream made him bolt up onto his feet, instinctively ready to run as his ear twitched in alarm. Ducati swished his tail in annoyance when he realised that it was his master again because Kaichou was… Ducati tilted his head. What exactly did they do to each other?

He shrugged and lay back down, intending to ignore the funny noises that interrupted his nap. He closed his eyes and tried different techniques to get to sleep, each one failing when another scream jerked him to consciousness, causing him to whimper at the hopelessness of his plight. All he wanted was some sleep.

After a while, the noises stopped but Ducati waited to make sure they had. When he was satisfied he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, hmmm mint sauce, four sheep, five shee-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He growled and leapt up, running around the bed to work out his frustration. It wasn't enough. Then he spotted the feather pillows. If Natsuki had seen him this moment she would have been thrown into a terrifying state of déjà vu, as Ducati was the puppy version of Shizuru after she defeated Yukino's child, eye twitching and all.

He tenderly grasped a pillow that he knew was Natsuki's by the scent with his teeth, and gently picked it up. Then he swung his head side to side aggressively, a savage growl ripping out of his throat as feathers flew out of the material.

The puppy dropped the pillow and felt his anger seep out of him. He felt a tinge of regret as Ducati looked around him; there were feathers everywhere. Master and Kaichou were not going to be pleased.

The husky scurried off of the bed and was about to bolt out of the door when he saw it. Hidden in an alcove behind the dresser was a bottle of mayonnaise. What Ducati had found was Natsuki's emergency bottle of mayonnaise in case her secret stash was discovered by Shizuru. He stood rooted to the spot, trying to resist the temptation of eating the delicious yet unhealthy condiment. After all, he still had a stomach ache and he was going to be in enough trouble as it is.

Yet his feet ignored his sense of reason as they began to move seemingly of their own towards the bottle that invited him closer, begging him to rip off the lid and taste the nectar inside. His whole body quivered in anticipation as he reached a paw out to claim his prize. Ducati kicked the bottle out of the alcove towards him and gazed down at it for a moment with almost lustful eyes.

He flipped open the lid of the mayonnaise with his teeth and paused, pondering how he was going to get it out. An idea struck him and he placed a small paw on to the bottle and squeezed gently. The condiment oozed out and he licked it off before it could get onto the carpet.

Ducati's eyes rolled with pleasure at the heavenly taste and shifted his weight slightly, causing the mayonnaise to shoot out as the pressure on the bottle increased. He managed to catch the nectar in his mouth and that the added pressure gave him more mayonnaise in less time, so he leant on the bottle again, unaware of that the condiment was also going on the floor and mixing with the feathers.

Eventually he came to the point where he couldn't get any more of his beloved mayo out, no matter what he tried. The puppy sighed and padded out of the room, making his way to the sofa where he would wait for the two girls to finish their shower, hoping that they wouldn't be too upset.

**Back to the Present**

"DUCATI!!"

The puppy winced; he was in BIG trouble. He padded over to the bedroom door, his expression sincerely apologetic. Maybe they would go easier on him if they knew how much he regretted it…

Natsuki was kneeling on the floor where it was miraculously free of feathers, cradling the bottle of mayo in her arms, as unshed tears shimmered in her eyes. Shizuru stood behind her, looking around at the room with her impenetrable mask cloaking her features. Ducati shivered as he noticed that the flat's temperature had dropped by ten degrees.

"Natsuki, why do you have a bottle of mayonnaise?" Shizuru asked with a calm curiosity, but her question held a threatening undertone. She had obviously not seen Ducati yet.

Natsuki looked at her lover in disbelief; could Shizuru not see how much pain she was in? That's when she remembered that what she held in her arms was not supposed to be in their home.

"Erm, I must have left it when… um, I mean forgot about it when we had to… get rid of… all… my mayo…" Natsuki explained, her emerald eyes finally spilling the tears that she had desperately tried to hold back as she remembered the day that their home was officially mayonnaise-free.

Shizuru felt a pain in her heart as she watched the blue haired biker cry, which was something that didn't occur often. She knelt down behind her and wrapped her arms around Natsuki, who in turn leaned back into the embrace. Ducati chose this time to sneeze.

Two pairs of eyes fixed on him and before he could get away Natsuki pointed down at the floor before her.

"Get your ass over here and sit down," she growled. Ducati laid his ears down and skulked over to where his master was. He tilted his head up so they could make eye contact, reinserting his regretful expression onto his face and he looked absolutely adorable. Natsuki turned away from the icy blue orbs and gripped her lover's hand. Natsuki was already a sucker for dogs, but when it came to a certain husky she was a door mat and she knew that she couldn't tell him off

"Shizuru." Shizuru nodded, knowing what she had to do.

"Ducati, because you've been such a bad boy you're not going to be having any treats for a month."

Ducati looked at them in horror. That means no more cookies, or cheese, or ham, or… TEA AND MAYONNAISE! At the realisation he started to howl mournfully, causing Natsuki and Shizuru to grip each other harder. They hated to see their baby in such a state.

"Okay, two weeks!" Natsuki yelled, causing the howls to turn into soft whimpers, which stopped altogether when Shizuru gave the puppy a look that told him that the length of his punishment wasn't going to get any shorter. Shizuru gave Natsuki a peck on the cheek and stood up.

"Ara, after you get dressed Natsuki, can you clean this place up? I'm going to make some tea." Ducati's ears quivered as fear took hold of him. Kaichou hadn't seen the kitchen yet and that was her favourite place in the house, after the bed room that is. He darted underneath the bed as Natsuki scowled at the tawny haired girl.

"How come I have to do it?"

"Because he's _your_ dog and I'll let you have mayonnaise again if you do it quickly," the ex-Kaichou replied as she walked out of the room. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Sure, he's _my_ dog when he's done something wrong, but he's _our_ dog when he's being good," she muttered but had quickly scrambled up to her feet, as Shizuru's promise of mayo was a great motivation. Natsuki was about to dry herself when a blood-curdling scream from the kitchen stopped her in her tracks.

"DUCATI!"

**Omake**

Shizuru: My tea…

Ducati: My treats…

Natsuki: My mayo _and_ my reputation… (Glares at author.) Do you think I spent all that time being tough just so you can blow it all by making me cry twice in the same story?

Author: Relax, I'm going to let you be all bad-ass in the AU I write after I've finished this story. Besides, everyone thinks you're a big softie anyway.

Natsuki: WHAT? (Jumps on Author intending to kill her, or beat the shit out of her at least.)

Author: OW!

Shizuru: (Pulls Natsuki off of Author.) Natsuki, let the Author finish the story, even if she should be punished for what she did to my tea… (Shizuru looks at Author with a threatening glimmer in her eyes.)

Author: (Gulps.) Sorry Shizuru, but I couldn't let Natsuki have all of the bad stuff happen to her. After all, the title of this story is 'You Can't Win Against Ducati', not 'The Day Natsuki Gets Pwned Repeatedly'.

Shizuru: I'm still not happy Author.

Author: I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, okay?

Natsuki: Hey, what about me?

Author: What about you?

Natsuki: You've made me look like a sap!

Ducati: (Giggles.) I did say master got sappy over mayo.

Natsuki: SHUT UP!

Author: (Rubs temples.) Yes, I'll make it up to you too.

Natsuki: (Pumps the air.) Yes!

Shizuru: Ara, I think Natsuki is too excitable. Perhaps she needs to get rid of some tension… (Grabs Natsuki and runs out of room. Ducati is about to follow when Author stops him)

Author: You really don't want to see what they're about to do.

Ducati: What?

Author: (Shakes head with a smile on her face.) Ah, the innocence of youth.

**Alternate Omake (I've taken this too far…)**

A few hours later Natsuki skips out of the bedroom and Shizuru stumbles after her, both of them wearing a massive grin. The smiles quickly faded into confusion however when they saw what who on their sofa.

Midori was now fully dressed and deeply immersed in a magazine, which occasionally drew chuckles from the older woman. Sitting next to her was Nao, who was also reading a magazine. The two girls stared at the red heads in amazement.

"What on Earth are you guys doing here?" Natsuki yelled as she crossed her arms over the black crop top that she was wearing. The intruders turned around and began to laugh.

"Hey, nice underwear Natsuki," Nao sniggered. Natsuki looked down at the customized boxer-style pants and blushed. They were black and covering them was 'Shizuru's my owner – Woof!' in light blue writing.

"Shut up and tell me why you're here!"

"Ara, I think you've just contradicted yourself, my wolf puppy." Shizuru couldn't help herself; she loved that blush too much.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled before she gritted her teeth and turned back to the red heads that were now dying with laughter. "Tell me what you're doing here. Now!"

"We're just checking out your interesting magazine collection," Midori giggled, pointedly turning a page.

"What? My motorbike magazines?" Natsuki frowned. Since when did Nao and Midori was interested in motorbikes? Thinking about it, since when did they even hang out with each other? Nao snorted.

"No, not them, the dirty ones."

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's heated gaze drill into her.

"Huh? If you're talking about the Victoria's Secret magazines, please remember that I collect lingerie."

"Then what about these?" Midori holds up a bunch of men's magazines, ranging from FHM to Playboy. Natsuki stared at them with wide eyes as Shizuru cast a questioning gaze on her lover, anger plainly flickering across her face.

"They're not mine!" Natsuki managed to choke out. Nao tossed a magazine to Shizuru, who caught it without batting an eyelid.

"Then why do they have mayonnaise handprints all over it?" The smirking red head asked. Shizuru glared at Nao briefly before turning her full attention to the blue haired girl who was now imitating a fish. Wordlessly, Shizuru pulled Natsuki into the bedroom where the silence didn't last as Natsuki yelled out her pleas.

"I'd say that's a job well done." Nao gloated as she gave Midori a high-five, before they both bit into their chicken and mayo sandwiches.


	5. Chapter 5

You Can't Win Against Ducati

**The End of a Long Day**

Author's note: Sorry for being so long, but this was a pain in the ass to write, especially since the scene at the end (not the omakes) was new territory for me and I kept putting it off. So without further ado, here is the final chapter.

BTW: Do you think Natsuki is a little OoC in this story? Because I think I've made her a little too emotional for an ice princess. Meh, it's too late to do anything anyway, I'll let you just read it and you can think what you like. And thank you so much for all the reviews I've had, it's nice to know people like my writing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime, but if the guys at Sunrise want to give me an early Christmas present, I'm not going to complain. And I don't own anything else I mention either.**

Natsuki was knackered. First, she had to go chase after Ducati through the pouring rain. Then she had a… physically exhausting (not to mention enjoyable) shower with Shizuru. And then after all that, she had to clean the bedroom _and _the kitchen, both being a nightmare to clean.

Shizuru wasn't exactly helpful either; she moped on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea and glaring at Ducati in such a way that it would give Cruella De Ville a run for her money. The puppy who was being held in this frightful gaze sat on the floor before her, pawing at her legs to show her how sorry he was.

"Go away." Shizuru huffed. "I'm never going to give you any tea ever again."

"What?" The startled yell from the kitchen voiced the husky's thoughts, although the voice was more angry than mournful. Natsuki marched into the room, preferring to confront the older girl than to continue mopping the tiled floor. "Did you just say that you've been giving Ducati tea?"

Shizuru said nothing and took a sip of tea, her crimson eyes peering nonchalantly at Natsuki. The biker sighed and leaned back against the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest. It looked like she had to play the role of the responsible one for once.

"Shizuru, you can't stay mad at Ducati forever; he's just a puppy."

"Ara, but he ate my-!"

"But nothing!" Natsuki said firmly. She could feel her patience slip as exhaustion began to take its toll. "Listen sweetheart, you're acting childish. I know you like to get your own way and you're determination is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, but this is just ridiculous. And don't you think it was a bit unfair how you made me clear up _all _of the mess?"

Shizuru felt like she had just been slapped across the face. All she could do was sit there and imitate a fish. Shizuru Fujino…childish? ...Unfair? ..._Ridiculous?_ She didn't know whether to be angrier at Ducati, Natsuki or herself, because as much as Natsuki's words hurt her, she knew that they held truth.

Natsuki saw her lover's reaction and quickly wrapped her arms around her, kissing the girl's forehead as her hands combed their way through tawny locks. Shizuru buried her head into Natsuki's chest, comforted by the warmth as she struggled to bury her pride. Finally her pride lost.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I was being unreasonable," she mumbled quietly without raising her head, so if it wasn't for Natsuki's Hime-advanced hearing she wouldn't have heard the apology. The younger girl rolled her eyes but she knew that was the best that she was going to get, since getting the stubborn Fujino to apologize was a miracle in itself.

Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki and leant down to tenderly pat Ducati, who was overjoyed at regaining her recognition. The biker smiled before trudging her way back into the kitchen.

"Natsuki, wait." The girl turned around to see Shizuru looking at the floor, biting her lip gingerly. Dark eyebrows lowered as emerald eyes suspiciously studied the older girl. Shizuru was looking _shy_. She must have something up her sleeve.

"I'll finish the kitchen. Could you just get some bags out of the car for me, please?" Natsuki's eyebrows returned to their normal place as a knowing smile spread across her lips.

The kitchen was almost finished and whenever Shizuru went to the supermarket the girl always seemed to come back with a tonne of shopping. As much as the thought of lugging in all those bags drained her more than she already was, Natsuki would be more worried if Shizuru didn't twist the situation so that it worked to her advantage.

Shizuru being too nice often meant trouble for her later. Natsuki shuddered as she remembered meeting Shizuru's parents for the first time in a light pink dress after a week of complete luxury. Shizuru was behind both events, of course.

Natsuki nodded and disappeared from Shizuru's sight, who rushed into the kitchen and frowned slightly before being wiped away with a small smile. She hadn't expected Natsuki to have cleaned up so quickly, but in the long run it would help both of them. She heard the front door open and close, knowing she didn't have long.

The biker strolled over to the car, taking her time as she really didn't have the energy to go any faster. It had long stopped raining and rain clouds had dispersed enough to allow patches of stars to be seen in the night sky, but not enough to allow the gentle warmth to escape from the atmosphere.

Natsuki inhaled deeply, enjoying the earthly scent of the wet ground as she listened to the crunch of the gravel underneath her feet. She loved the atmosphere after it rained. She felt that wild, untamed feeling that only claimed her on such nights stir inside her. Often it made her feel invincible and she would take a ride on her motorbike to indulge in these emotions.

But tonight it just made her feel peaceful and calm, knowing that she was happy with her life and that Shizuru would always be by her side. She chuckled at the thoughts as she unlocked the boot of the car.

"I've become such a sap. Next I'll be reading romances and crying at the sad parts in films," she whispered to herself, ignoring the fact that the latter would be true if she wasn't so determined to retain her reputation as a bad ass and fought to keep the tears at bay.

The boot swung open and she had to jerk her head back to avoid taking a knock to the chin. She looked down and blinked several times in disbelief. There were only three bags and none of them looked heavy enough to break her back. Natsuki nearly marched back into the flat to demand where the real Shizuru was.

That was when she saw the box. It was rectangular with not a lot of depth and when she picked it up it was surprisingly light. She admired the ornate silver swirls that decorated the black background as she wondered what it could be. The sides were sealed with tape, so she would have to wait until Shizuru told her what it was. Unless…

Child-like excitement took hold of her as she grabbed the bags out of the car (she had been mistaken, they were heavy), slammed down the boot and sprinted back to flat.

"Hey, Shizuru! What's in this…?" Natsuki yelled as she crashed into bedroom after dumping the bags in the kitchen. The sight that met her caused her words to cease.

Shizuru lay across the bed facing the door in her silk robe, her head propped up on one hand as darkened red eyes pinned the stunned biker where she stood. Natsuki let her eyes trail across the red material that clung to the older girl's body and on to the creamy smooth skin of Shizuru's legs. This was when she decided that Shizuru looked sexy as hell.

"Ara, does Natsuki want to take a picture or come here so she can have a closer look?" Shizuru teased in a light voice, but the smouldering look she gave Natsuki had a heavy effect.

The blue haired girl kicked the door closed behind her and practically dove onto the bed, mainly because she wasn't sure her legs would work since all her blood was decidedly somewhere else (and no, it wasn't her face this time). Shizuru shifted so she could look directly at her lover, also giving the chance for the other girl to look directly at her cleavage.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Shizuru asked without changing her tone, smiling slightly when Natsuki didn't appear to hear her. She waved her hand in front of the girl's face, snapping Natsuki's gaze away the brunette's breasts.

"Huh?" Natsuki grunted before becoming aware of what she had done. A light blush covered her cheeks, causing Shizuru to mentally awww. The older girl repeated her question in a huskier voice, knowing what it did to her lover. To Shizuru's delight, Natsuki's blush deepened as she stared at the box she held limply in her hands.

"Err, what's in the box?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Shizuru retorted with a lazy smile that made her look incredibly hot. Natsuki started to fumble with the sides of the box as she tore away the tape, unsure if she should really be opening something else.

After a bit of trouble the tape finally came off and Natsuki flipped the lid off. She sat in stunned silence as she stared at her present. Shizuru started to count to ten and as she reached the final number Natsuki tackled her. After placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek, Natsuki pulled out the matching bra and panties and held them up slightly to admire them.

The ebony black lace was woven with the swirling silver pattern, similar to the one on the box but much more ornate with thinner lines. But what caught Natsuki's attention was that in the centre of the bra was a small silver wolf's head that looked amazingly like Duran.

"Shizuru, this is… it's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I've never had anything quite like it. Where did you get it?" the blue haired girl said, her voice slightly higher than normal. Her lover gave her a smug look as she combed back tawny tresses with her hand.

"Ara, my boss has a friend in Wacoal. After all the work I've done in the lingerie store, I decided to call in a favour." A few moments passed as Natsuki tried to process what she said.

"So are you telling me that you had this made especially for me?" Shizuru simply nodded. Natsuki gave a low whistle and slumped as she gazed at the other girl in wonder.

"Wow. I really love it, you know. It's the best lingerie piece I've ever had. Thank you," she breathed, giving Shizuru a chance to be surprised. Natsuki's collection was extremely large and to say that this was the best was mind blowing. Of course, Shizuru didn't openly show her surprise although Natsuki saw it her crimson eyes anyway, but instead gave an arrogantly seductive smile.

"Then show me your appreciation by letting me put it on you," she purred as she knelt behind Natsuki and pressed into her back, causing a deep moan to escape from the blue haired girl's throat.

Shizuru pushed away strands of blue hair and blew gently into her ear. Natsuki shuddered as a skilled tongue traced its outline before trailing down her exposed neck, tilting her head in response to allow her lover more access. Shizuru paused and gently bit down on her pulse, savouring the sound of the other girl's moans as she began to suck.

Shizuru eventually detached her mouth from the neck she had been feasting from and admired bruise that was quickly forming. Natsuki turned slightly to face her, entangling her hand in tawny tresses as she stared at her lover with darkened emerald eyes. Shizuru felt a shot of heat journey from her heart to settle between her legs. She focused on trembling pink lips and noticed how the air that escaped them in short pants, a product of her administrations.

Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer and captured her lips. Shizuru opened her mouth as she felt Natsuki's tongue seek entrance and soon began a battle for dominance. Shizuru finally relented and Natsuki plunged her tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice and taking in the taste of Shizuru, her Shizuru. It was the older girl's turn to moan, but she refused to give up control of the situation.

Hands found themselves slipping under the green t-shirt that the biker had hastily thrown on, eager to touch the warm flesh that cried out for attention underneath. Muscles rippled as slender fingers caressed their way upwards to cup firm breasts, teasing the nipples that were straining against the fabric of Natsuki's bra. Natsuki gasped and Shizuru took the opportunity to explore the biker's mouth with her tongue.

Shizuru continued to tease Natsuki's breasts with one hand as the other moved south to grasp the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss and crimson locked onto emerald as both girls tried to get their breath back.

"Ara, ara, you're wearing more clothes than I'd like Nat-tsu-ki."

"I could say the same about you," Natsuki replied, knowing full well that Shizuru had nothing on underneath her robe.

Shizuru smiled and pulled the t-shirt over the girl's head, finding a new home for it on the floor. She kissed the creamy skin that covered the biker's collarbone as she slid the bra strap off of her shoulder.

"Ara, why would my Natsuki want me to get undressed? I'm only taking off her clothes so she can try on her new lingerie," she teased before repeating her motions on the girl's other shoulder.

Natsuki momentarily stiffened but quickly relaxed, allowing a smirk to form on her face as she leaned back into Shizuru, her hand trailing up her the inside of her naked thigh towards what lay beneath the red silk. She felt Shizuru shiver as she began to speak in her huskiest voice, knowing that it turned Shizuru on.

"You need to get undressed because _your_ Natsuki needs to show you her _full_ appreciation. Simply modelling underwear isn't going to cut it this time, _my_ Shizuru."

Natsuki leant forward slightly and slowly pulled one end of the cord that was tied around Shizuru's waist until it was undone. At the same time, Shizuru unclasped Natsuki's bra and pulled it away from her body, allowing the tortured mounds freedom. Crimson eyes sparkled with lust as she pressed once again into Natsuki's back, both enjoying the sensation of skin on skin.

"I love it when my Natsuki gets possessive," she growled into her ear, before initiating another fiery kiss.

Meanwhile, Ducati was curled up on the sofa asleep, blissfully unaware of the two girls making love in the privacy of their bedroom. It had been a tiring day full of emotion, mayhem and reconciliation for the puppy and his owners, but now he was comforted by the return of normality. He dreamt of mayonnaise and smiled in his sleep when a thought came to him. When it comes to being cute, you can't win against Ducati.

**Omake**

Author: So, what do you think?

Shizuru: (Trying to stop nose bleed.) A lot better.

Natsuki: (Bright red.) I can't believe you wrote that…

Ducati: Hey! How come I'm hardly in this chapter? I thought this story was named after me!

Author: Sorry, it's just how it turned out. I had to make it up to these two and you haven't been trying to kill me.

Ducati: (Whimpers and look dejected.)

Author: (Feels really guilty.) Awww, I'm sorry. Come here. (Hugs Ducati.)

Natsuki: Oi! That's my dog! (Steals Ducati away from Author.) And I haven't forgiven you for making me a sap! You've made me say mushy lines in this chapter as well!

Shizuru: (Smiles mischievously and wraps herself around Author. All signs of nose bleed are gone.) Ara, I liked it a lot Author.

Author: (Blushing.) Th-th-thanks!

Natsuki: OI! THAT'S MY SHIZURU! (Pulls Shizuru away then hits Author.)

Author: OW! Damn it, stop hitting me!

Ducati: Or at least put me down before you kill her!

Natsuki: Sorry Ducati. (Puts him down and goes into fighting stance.)

Author: (Sighs and shakes head.) Why me? (Faces Natsuki and puts up her guard, hoping she doesn't die.)

**Alternative Omake**

Shizuru walked out of the bedroom with a smirk on her face. The argument she had with Natsuki quickly turned into make up sex and the biker was currently asleep, completely spent and covered in bite marks.

Shizuru paused as she eyed Akira playing on Soul Calibur IV with Nao. Shaking her head, she noticed that Midori was reading one of the porn magazines. No one noticed her, so she stood silently and watched as Akira's Taki beat the crap out of Nao's Ivy.

"What the hell? Why are you so good at this?" Nao yelled after being beaten for the eleventh time. Akira merely gave a smug smile and pressed continue. Nao frowned and threw down the controller. "No way am I playing again!"

"May I have a go?" Shizuru asked as she knelt beside Nao, who jumped three feet into the air at the crimson eyed girl's sudden appearance. Akira looked unfazed and Midori wasn't paying any attention at all.

"Sure." They backed up to the character selection menu and chose their characters, Akira re-selecting Taki whilst Shizuru picked a custom character with Seong Mi-na's ability. They began to fight with Shizuru making the first blow.

"So why are you here Akira?" Shizuru asked, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Takumi couched me," the ninja replied sulkily. Shizuru asked why. "I accidentally threw some shurikens into Takumi's cake that he wanted to enter in to the baking competition tomorrow. He was so furious; I've never seen him so mad. He locked our bedroom door after he went to bed and our place is just a one bedroom apartment so…"

"How come you ended up here?" Shizuru winced as she narrowly lost the first round.

"I was bored, so I called Nao and she invited me here. We sometimes-," Akira was interrupted as Nao slapped her hand over the ninja's mouth, the green eyed girl's face turning as red as her hair.

"So Shizuru, have you got our money?" Nao changed the subject quickly. There was no way in the world she was going to let this viper know about her secret hobby. A muffled moan came from Akira as Taki went flying through the air, defeated. Final round.

"Of course, but before that I want to know what Akira was going to say." Nao's grip tightened on the ninja's mouth as she shook her head madly. Midori suddenly became aware that they might not be getting paid for their 'job'.

"Nao and Akira are major Star Wars fans." She said with a chuckle. Nao looked at her horrified. "Together they've got loads of merchandise, all the films and every Tuesday night they pretend Nao is a Sith and Akira is a Jedi."

Nao screamed and jumped on her partner in crime intending to kill her, but Midori just lay there laughing. Shizuru watched the wrestling pair for a moment and then refocused on the game to find that Akira had beaten her. The ninja stood up and grabbed the bag that lay beside her, Shizuru for the first time noticing that it had a picture of Yoda on its side.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, Takumi's going to have a fit. See ya around. May the force be with you." Shizuru's lips twitched.

"And may the force be with you."


End file.
